The invention relates to searching devices, particularly to a probing implement for facilitating searches of recessed or creviced areas, notably the insides of pockets and under collars of people taken into custody, and other searchable crevices, such as car seats or bags. The probing implement is preferably disposable and can be used without specialized skill or dexterity, and it affords the user protection from potentially dangerous objects which could be contained in these hidden areas, such as razor blades, drugs or infected hypodermic needles.
When a person is taken into custody, it is customary for a police officer to "pat down" the subject with his bare hands to search for and remove objects from pockets or clothing. Occasionally, subjects taken into custody carry potentially dangerous, sharp objects, such as razor blades, needles and knives in their pockets or attempt to hide objects from the police. Also, powdery substances, such as drugs, may not be palpable by the hands. Police officers are then faced with the unnecessary risk of encountering such dangerous objects or substances with their bare hands. If the police officer chooses to wear gloves to protect himself while conducting the search, the officer may involuntarily overlook a hidden object because the sense of feel is dampened when the hand is encased in a glove. Moreover, even heavy gloves cannot totally abrogate the possibility of puncture wounds sustained upon an unexpected encounter with a sharp object such as a hypodermic needle. The possibility that a hypodermic needle, knife or razor may be a harbor for HIV or other serious disease greatly compounds the potential health threat to the searcher associated with these routine and necessary searches.
Tools for facilitating drug searches have been described in the prior art. One such device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,842, has an angled handle attached to a searching end which has an internal recess to collect small, loose objects encountered as a police officer searches through crevices between furniture or vehicle seat cushions. However, because that device relies on a directional orientation of the internal recess and the ability of the loose objects to fit inside the recess, it may fail to uncover all of the small, potentially dangerous objects found in clothing recesses. For example, it may be possible for the bottom of the drug tool to contact a needle within the close confines of a pocket, but because of the geometry of the location of the drug tool's recess, the needle may not be sufficiently displaced to enter the drug tool's recess. Additionally, the size and shape of the drug tool may hamper an officer's attempt to use the tool in searching relatively confined areas, such as in pants pockets, under collars, and under belts.
Other devices designed for picking up small objects utilize a tacky adhesive to adhere the object to the device. These devices require manual manipulation of an adhesive substance to a portion of the tool before the tool is ready for operation. The need for excessive physical manipulation to use such devices and the requirement of an additional source of adhesive may make these devices unsuitable for use by police officers who often conduct searches under pressures and confines that would prohibit undue manipulation of search devices. Additionally, other gripping devices may have a relatively small adhesive surface area that rapidly may become clogged with dust, lint, or dirt commonly found in pockets. Furthermore, devices displaying relatively small adhesive surface areas may be less effective in adhering to and retrieving potentially dangerous objects from hidden recesses.
One object of the present invention is to provide a cost-effective, disposable tool to quickly, easily, and safely conduct searches of clothing recesses and other crevices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a probing implement that will maximize the probability that small, elusive objects, such as hypodermic needles, razor blades, or powdery substances can be safely removed from hidden recesses of clothing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a probing implement that will allow recovery of small quantities of powdery substances, such as drugs from hidden recesses. The substances will adhere to the tacky portion the probing implement for later use as evidence. Without the use of the probing implement, powdery substances that an officer's hand would encounter may be lost, displaced, or destroyed.